


Fresh Air

by valkyrish



Series: With Apologies to NPR [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Crush, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Innuendo, Jealousy, M/M, Moving On, One-Sided Attraction, Picnics, Romance, Summer, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrish/pseuds/valkyrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveline finally worked up the courage to ask Donnic on a date to enjoy the great outdoors, but not without volunteering Hawke (and a reluctant Anders) to come along. Of course, the double date turns into a group outing, with more canoodling than canoeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Odd Numbers

“Garrett.”

Hawke groaned and pulled the covers over his head, keeping his eyes shut. Warm fingers pressed on his ribs and he pushed them away. “Later. Sleep now.”

“I _would_ , but your phone keeps buzzing,” Anders mumbled.

Pushing the blankets back down, Hawke stuck out a hand and groped around his nightstand. He hadn’t heard anything, but Anders was a much lighter sleeper. When his fingers finally closed around his phone, it began to vibrate, and he felt guilty for leaving it on.

“I’m sorry, Anders,” he said, disconnecting the charging cable and rolling onto his back. “I’m just so popular. I can’t help it if my many admirers need my counsel at all hours.”

Anders snorted. “It’s 12:30 PM.”

Six messages from Aveline waited for Hawke. He scrolled to the beginning as Anders nestled up against his side.

_I need to ask a favor._

_Are you awake? You really should be._

_Call me when you get this. I need to talk to you._

_It is now noon. There is no reason you should still be in bed._

_Forget what I just said and call me when you wake up._

_Never mind. Don’t call me. It was a silly idea._

Anders draped a lazy arm over him. “So, who requires your guidance this time, oh wise Hawke?” he asked with a yawn.

“Aveline. Would you believe she actually does need help?”

“Wonder of wonders,” Anders grumbled into his chest. Hawke smiled and shifted his other arm free to respond to Aveline’s message. Anders lifted his head and squinted up at him through a curtain of tangled hair. “Wait, what happened to sleeping?”

Seeing Anders like this was the best part of these little sleepovers. He was so soft in the morning (or, in this case, the afternoon) and going back to sleep in his arms was tempting, but Aveline seemed upset. “Sorry, duty calls. But you’re welcome to keep sleeping on me.”

Anders sighed. “It’s no use, I can’t sleep anymore.” He pushed his hair out of his face and wrinkled his nose. “Besides, you need a shower.”

“We can’t all be gifted with your natural fragrance,” Hawke said as he typed. _I’m up. Whatever you need, the answer is yes._ He watched Aveline’s typing animation appear and disappear four times before he shook his head and called her.

Anders got out of bed and stretched his arms high over his head. “I’ll make some coffee.” Hawke tried not to let his eyes linger on Anders’s narrow back. It was already hard enough to focus on Aveline’s problems without noticing how low his flannel pants fell on his hips. The way he smiled at Hawke over his shoulder wasn’t helping, either.

“Thank you,” Hawke called as Anders opened the door. He almost tripped over Wrex, who was waiting in the hall.

“Sorry, Wrex.” Anders bent down–also not helping–to give Wrex an awkward pat on the head. “Do you want to go outside?” Wrex barked happily and followed Anders down the hall just as Aveline picked up.

“Hi, Hawke.” She sounded deflated. “I guess this means you got my messages.”

“I did and I believe you have your answer. Whatever it is, I’m doing it.”

Aveline heaved a sigh. “I appreciate the enthusiasm, but there’s no point. I’m sorry I woke you.”

“Well, technically, you woke Anders and _he_ woke me. So you should apologize to him.” Her only response was a frustrated grunt. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell him for you.”

“Hawke, I’m in no mood for your humor.”

“It comes with the favor. Just tell me, Aveline. It can’t be that bad.”

The line fell silent for so long that Hawke wondered if she hung up. When Aveline spoke, he could barely hear her.

“I asked Donnic on a date.”

He broke into a grin. “It’s about time! How did you do it? Are you going to a movie? Coffee? Batting cages?”

She let out another groan. “Any one of those would have been better that what I suggested! But it doesn’t matter, I’m going to tell him I’m sick.”

“What, did you ask him to a funeral?”

“Canoeing. I asked him to go canoeing, Hawke. What was I thinking? It might as well be my funeral. Hours alone in a boat with nothing to talk about? He’ll swim overboard just to get away from me.”

“Whoa, whoa, Aveline. Canoeing isn’t a bad idea. Donnic seems like the outdoorsy type.” An image of Aveline and Donnic sitting in the canoe in silence popped into his head and he struggled to find another upside. “You can show off those guns of yours.”

“Really? You think he might like it?” Her voice was quiet, almost hopeful.

“He agreed to go, didn’t he?”

“He did, but…” Aveline trailed off and Hawke frowned. “I’m sorry, I should have asked you first, but I made it sound like you were already going. A group outing. It seemed safer.”

“Ah. Did you tell him I’d row the both of you around, singing songs? Perhaps wearing a striped shirt and a straw hat?”

“I suppose I deserved that. But Hawke, would you go? You can bring Anders. I just–I’d really like your support.”

“Of course I’ll go.” Convincing Anders to spend time outdoors was another matter.

“You will? Oh, thank you, Hawke!”

“But you actually have to show up this time. If I have to hear Donnic’s, ‘I’m flattered, Hawke, but I just don’t like you that way,’ speech again…”

“I will be there. I–thank you. This means a lot to me.”

Hawke smiled. “So when are we going?”

The line went silent for another moment. “Tomorrow.”

He clapped a hand to his forehead. “Well, I had a very full day planned, but as it’s you, I’ll cancel everything.”

“I owe you, Hawke. Anything you need, just name it.”

“Just show up and we’ll call it even.”

Aveline repeated her thanks and gave him the time and place before ending the call. Hawke shook his head and climbed out of bed, pocketing his phone. He heard the front door open and close, and then Wrex came bounding down the hall to greet him.

“Hey, boy! Feel better?” He crouched down to give Wrex a hearty scratch behind his ears. “Sorry we got up so late.” Wrex didn’t seem too bothered, and he tilted his head so that Hawke could hit the right spot.

Hawke headed to the kitchen where a mug of coffee with cream and sugar was waiting for him. Anders’s laptop sat open on the counter.

“Sorted everything out with Aveline?” Anders asked, pouring his own coffee and immediately taking a sip.

Slapping on what he hoped was an attractive smile, Hawke took his free hand and leaned in for a quick peck. “You’re so good to me, Anders. Taking care of my dog, making my coffee…how did I get so lucky?” Even though it was all true, Anders pulled back and scrutinized his face.

“What’s going on? Not that I don’t appreciate the sentiment, but you’re not usually this cheerful right after you wake up.”

“Just appreciating my boyfriend, whom I would love to take canoeing with Aveline and Donnic tomorrow.”

Anders’s lip curled up in disgust. “Canoeing? Is that what she wanted?”

“She’d love for us to go with them,” he said with an eager nod.

“Aveline said that? The same Aveline who almost reported me for rescuing all those puppies from the puppy mill?” Anders neglected to mention that, worthy as the cause was, he had broken into the mill to do it.

“But she didn’t report you,” Hawke pointed out.

“Only because you convinced her not to. If I recall correctly, she said I was a ‘bad influence’ on you and ‘nothing but trouble.’”

Those were her words. “But that was months ago! She likes you now.” Like was a strong word for how Aveline felt about Anders, but she was getting there. Hawke took a large drink from his mug.

“Even if she did like me, I still wouldn’t want to go canoeing.” He shuddered when he said it. “Bugs and sunburns and smelly water? You should take Isabela, it sounds right up her alley.”

Hawke pouted. “But I want to take you. Think of how romantic it would be. Just you and me, out on the water. I can row you around, we can have a picnic, perhaps a little _canoodling._ ”

“I’m perfectly content canoodling at home, thanks,” Anders replied. “Besides, I have a lot of writing to do.”

“Please?” Hawke tried to make his eyes larger and jut his lip out further, but Anders just sighed.

“Do you really want to start a pouting contest with me, love? Because I guarantee you’ll lose.” It was true.

“Fine. I’ll ask Isabela.” Sulking, he pulled his phone out and sent her a text. Before he could pick up his coffee again, his phone rang. “Isabela! Couldn’t wait to talk to me?”

“Be that as it may, my hands are otherwise occupied at the moment. I’m giving Fenris a ride.”

Hawke’s eyebrows shot up, but Fenris’s voice cut in on Isabela’s line. “To work. She’s giving me a ride to work because my car broke down.”

“Well, you’re just no fun.” Isabela sighed. “Anyhow, Hawke, you needed something?”

“Aveline wants to double date tomorrow, and I figured you’d be just the person. Canoeing in Planasene Park, 9 AM?”

“Hmm, not that I don’t want to go out on the water, but don’t you have a boyfriend for that?” Isabela asked.

Hawke stole a look at Anders, who was typing away on his laptop. “He’s not big on the great outdoors.”

“It figures,” said Fenris with a scoff. “He’s probably never even seen a canoe.”

“Whereas you are an expert,” Isabela purred.

“I get by.”

“Really? That I’d like to see. I might even let you steer. Of course, that does make an odd number of people. You could always ride with us, Hawke, I’m sure Fenris wouldn’t mind.”

“Really, Fenris? You want to go?” Hawke asked. The typing stopped, and he looked up to see Anders’s shoulders stiffen. Hawke cringed as guilt hit his stomach. It was an accident, but he had a feeling the odd number problem was about to sort itself out.

After a pause, Fenris spoke. “I do have the day off.”

“Perfect!” Isabela said. “We can give Aveline a demonstration.”

“What exactly did you have in mind?” As usual, Hawke couldn’t tell if Fenris was agitated or interested.

“Why, a canoeing demonstration, of course. Bye, Hawke. We’ll see you and Anders there tomorrow.” He could just imagine the smirk on her face (and the scowl on Fenris’s) as he hung up.

Anders, who had resumed typing, tried to sound casual. “So, Isabela and Fenris are going now?”

“Apparently.” There was another pause.

“You were saying something about canoodling?”

Hawke couldn’t help but grin. Jealousy, unfounded as it was, was cute on Anders. He finished his coffee and leaned over to kiss him again. “It’ll be fun, I promise. I’ll personally guarantee you don’t get a sunburn, and if you fall in, I’ll rescue you.”

A small smile formed on Anders’s lips. “I do like the sound of that. But I might need a bit more persuading.” Hawke knew just what he had in mind, and pulled him away from his laptop and toward the shower.


	2. Pay it Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric invites himself canoeing, so Sebastian might as well come, too.

“Car still on the fritz?” Varric asked, stepping up to the coffee counter. “Or do you have other reasons for spending so much time with Rivaini?”

“None of your business.” Fenris glared at him, but started making espresso without taking his order. “Why do you care?”

“Just hoping that you might have decided to pursue more...receptive pastures.”

Fenris scoffed as he steamed the milk. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. And if I did, I wouldn’t take advice from someone who treats his car like his girlfriend.”

If Varric had a dollar for every time someone said that, he’d be able to hire someone to run the bookstore for him—not that he would actually give it up. “You just haven’t given Bianca a chance.”

“Don’t you have work to do?” Fenris wondered. He frowned as he poured the milk, then handed the cup to Varric. An intricate pattern of swirls topped the cappuccino, looking something like a leaf, and Varric smiled.

“You’re getting good at these. And lucky for you, I’m taking a break.”

He grunted. Varric reached for his wallet to tip, but Fenris held up a hand. “Don’t. I’m afraid I...”

A knowing smile crossed Varric’s face. “Say no more. Apologize to Bianca and you’ve got yourself a ride home.”

“Thanks.”

Varric waved his hand in the air. “Don’t mention it.” They both surveyed the store; Saturday nights were never busy. “So, any idea what's wrong with your car?"

“No.”

“Any big Sunday plans?”

Fenris sighed and Varric shook his head. The elf was a wall. After a long pause, he said, “I think I’m going on a group date.”

Varric stopped mid-sip. “Oh, now you know you’re going to have to elaborate on that.”

It took some coaxing, but Fenris explained how he ended up as part of a canoeing trip with Aveline, Donnic, Hawke, Isabela, and more likely than not, Anders.

Varric chuckled. “I’m with Blondie on this one, canoeing sounds terrible. But this is shaping up to be a train wreck that I would not miss.”

“Apparently, you can only go in even numbers,” Fenris grumbled.

“Oh, I won’t be getting in a boat. I’ll just go to take notes for posterity.” Varric polished off the last of his cappuccino and slid the mug back to Fenris. “Thanks for the entertainment.”

As Varric turned to head back up front, he passed one of his regulars. As usually, he was carrying an armload of chantry texts.

"Hello, Varric, Fenris," he said.

"Sebastian! Why the long face?" asked Varric, clapping him on the back.

Sebastian sighed. "I thought I might focus better here. The Maker tests us in many ways, be it a crisis of faith, or just a difficult roommate." He smiled. "I will not give up on him, but I do need to get my work done."

Varric pulled out his wallet. "I'll get his, Broody. 'Pay it forward,' or whatever they say these days."

"Thank you, Varric. I'll have the Irish Breakfast tea."

Fenris nodded and filled the order.

"Say, it sounds like you could use a break. If you finish your homework tonight, how would you feel about a little communing with nature tomorrow? I hear some people like it." Varric paid for the tea and set it down in front of Sebastian's seat.

"An outing sounds like just the thing to clear my mind," he replied, looking thoughtful. "What did you have planned?"

"Some friends are going canoeing," Varric explained. "I doubt they'd object to one more."

Sebastian smiled and Fenris frowned. "Sure. Why not?"

"Are you sure about this, Varric?" asked Fenris, wiping down the counter where he had spilled a little water. "Do you really want to subject Sebastian to—"

But Sebastian cut him off. "I'm sorry, Fenris. I shouldn't have spoken out about my roommate. I was frustrated. But I assure you, I can get along with anyone. I'd love to meet your friends."

"Then it's settled." Varric slapped the counter for effect, and Fenris wiped off the handprint he left. "We'll all ride with Isabela. If you can handle her, then you're definitely ready to join the chantry."

Sebastian laughed. "I look forward to it."


	3. The More the Merrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, why shouldn't Merrill and Carver come along, to?

Merrill held up two blouses, eyes wide with panic.  
  
"The navy one will look fabulous on you, Kitten.” Isabela took the pink shirt out of her hands and hung it back up on the rack, and Merrill breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
“Oh, thank you, Isabela. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I’ve never been to a job interview before, at least not a real one.”  
  
“I’d hire you on the spot. Now go try it on.”  
  
Merrill dashed off to the fitting room and Isabela followed in slow strides. She leaned against the door frame while she waited for Merrill, examining her fingernails.  
  
“I just don’t know what I’ll do if I don’t get this internship,” Merrill called from behind the door.  
  
“The museum would have to be stupid not to hire you. You’re perfect.” Perhaps with enough positive reinforcement, Merrill would start believing it herself.  
  
“You’re far too kind to me.” She stepped out of the dressing room, navy blouse tucked into a gray pencil skirt, and Isabela clasped her hands together.  
  
“See? Perfection!”  
  
Merrill stared into the three way mirror and giggled. “I do look rather put together, don’t I?”  
  
Isabela stepped up behind her and started slipping pins into Merrill’s hair to pull it out of her face. “Presentation is the hard part, and you’ve nailed it. Now, you’ll wow them with your knowledge and charm their pants off with your charisma.”  
  
“I’d prefer they kept their pants on,” she said with a frown. Isabela shook her head and patted her friend on the shoulder, and Merrill laughed. “Oh! Of course, it’s just an expression. I’m sorry, I’m just so nervous.”  
  
“You know what you need? A relaxing day out on the river. Why don’t you come with us to Planasene Park tomorrow? Hawke and Fenris are going, too, and I’m guessing Anders will make an appearance. Aveline is going to try her best to sweep Donnic off his feet, probably literally.”  
  
“I would like to see Hawke,” Merrill said, as if she hadn’t heard the remark about Donnic. “Are you sure they won’t mind me tagging along?”  
  
Isabela smiled down at her. “Anyone who minds can answer to me. Besides, Anders and Fenris will be too busy bickering over Hawke to bother you.”  
  
“It does sound fun. I haven’t been canoeing since I was a little girl.” She stepped back into the changing room to put on her normal clothes. “I do hope I remember how to do it.”  
  
“You’re always welcome in my boat, Kitten,” Isabela replied. Fenris would understand, or at least he’d look very handsome brooding about it. Now that they were spending more time together, he was beginning to show her the cracks in that armor he always wore. Perhaps a little jealousy would convince him to shed it and finally let go of that crush on Hawke.  
  
They took Merrill’s clothing to the cashier, and Carver Hawke nearly dropped his price tag scanner.  
  
“Merrill!” His voice went a bit high for a moment before he cleared his throat. “And Isabela. Out for a bit of shopping?”  
  
“No, I just want you to put these back,” Merrill replied, laughter in her eyes. Carver nodded and started off towards the rack. “I was only joking, Carver! I do want to buy these.”  
  
“Right.” He flushed and turned back to the register. “They’re—you’re going to look nice in them. Not that you don’t look nice now, because you do.”  
  
Merrill giggled and Isabela fought the urge to roll her eyes.  
  
“You look nice in your clothes, too,” Merrill said, causing Carver to turn a deeper shade of red. “Are you going canoeing tomorrow, too? You should probably wear lots of sunscreen, you look a bit pink.”  
  
“Canoeing?”  
  
“With your brother! It sounds like a lovely trip.”  
  
It took all of Isabela’s restraint not to cover Merrill’s mouth with her hand. Carver’s face darkened like a storm cloud and he started punching keys on the register with more force than was necessary.  
  
“Does it now?” he asked through his teeth. “He didn’t bother to tell me.”  
  
“I’m sure he was going to, it sounds like everyone is going.” Merrill swiped her credit card as Carver tried not to wrinkle her new clothes with his fists.  
  
“Oh, everyone, you say?”  
  
“Maker’s balls, Carver, just come with us,” Isabela said. “The more, the merrier.”  
  
“Oh, I’ll come all right. He always leaves me out of everything. Not this time.” He thrust the bag out to Merrill, who took it with a smile.  
  
“Good! I’ll bet you’re a really good canoer. I mean, you’re probably very good at paddling.”  
  
Carver’s face faltered and his anger melted away. “Ah…” he stammered.  
  
“What?” Merrill looked from Carver to Isabela. “I’ve missed something dirty again, haven’t I?”  
  
“I’ll explain in the car, Kitten,” said Isabela, patting Merrill on the shoulder.


	4. Time Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders just wants to get this trip over with, but he puts on a brave face for Garrett.

Ser Pounce-a-lot was nestled in Anders’s tote bag, purring away between his change of shorts and his towel.

“I wish I could bring you, but it’s bad enough that one of us has to go spend time outside today,” Ser Pounce-a-lot let out a meow of protest as Anders lifted him out of the bag and cuddled him. “I know, I know. If I don’t make it back, I want you to go on without me. Auntie Elissa will take good care of you and you’ll never want for anything. Just promise you won’t forget about me.”

“Don’t worry, Pounce, I’ll bring him back in one piece.” Garrett bent down to scratch Ser Pounce-a-lot between his ears. “Try to talk some sense into him, would you?”

Ser Pounce-a-lot meowed again and Anders sighed, lowering him to the bed so he could hop off.

“He speaks the truth,” Garrett said, pointing his thumb at Ser Pounce-a-lot. Anders smiled in spite of the mild dread in his stomach and tucked bottles of sunscreen and insect repellant into his bag. He took another look at his outfit and decided that it wouldn’t be the end of the world if it got ruined.

Anders ran through the rest of his list in his head to ensure that he had packed everything. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Wow, tone down the excitement there, Anders,” Garrett said, heaving the bag onto his shoulder next to his own. “Sebastian’s going to get jealous.”

They passed Sebastian in the hall, and he smiled in his patient but patronizing way. “I think a little fresh air will do you a lot of good, Anders.”

“If by ‘fresh air’ you mean time away from you, then yes, you’re right,” Anders replied. Sebastian sighed and Anders knew without looking that Garrett was biting the inside of his cheek.

“I just want to help you. I used to be like you, angry at the world. It may suit you now, but it can’t sustain you forever.”

Anders shrugged. “I like being angry at the world. It gives me purpose.”

With another sigh, Sebastian turned to Garrett. “You are a very patient man, Hawke.”

“It helps that I like him just the way he is. You might try it,” Garrett said, keeping his tone light. If he weren’t in such a foul mood, Anders would have thrown his arms around Garrett right then.

“I will pray on it.”

“Not too hard. He’s taken,” Garrett added, looking over his shoulder as they walked towards the door. Unable to help himself, Anders leaned in to kiss his cheek. “You enjoy your fresh air today, too, Sebastian. Wherever you’re going.”

Sebastian smiled and wished them well. He was probably just as happy not to have to deal with Anders all day. Time apart was the only thing that kept their arrangement working. That and timely rent payments.

“Thank you, love,” Anders said once they were outside. “Seems like a waste, going out when he’s going to be gone.”

“If we stayed home, we’d just lounge around all day like yesterday. Not that it wasn’t highly enjoyable.” Garrett slid an arm around his waist. “At least you won’t have to think about him again until tonight. Tomorrow morning, if you want to stay at my place.”

Garrett’s house was just too far from the university to be practical, or at least that was what Anders told himself. They had only ever toyed with the idea of moving in together, but the fantasy was always tempered by the gnawing fear that he would eventually drive Garrett away.

He shrugged, trying to brush the thoughts aside. “I’m probably due for another speech on the perils of fornication, might as well earn it.”

“That’s the spirit,” Garrett replied, letting him go to pop open his trunk. “Do you want your book now so you don’t have to make idle conversation with Aveline and Donnic? Or do you want to wait until we get there?”

Anders laughed, his cheeks growing warm. “Noticed the book, did you?”

“It’s you. The book was a given.” He unzipped Anders’s bag and handed him his textbook without even commenting on its physical (or philosophical) weight. “Besides, it’s probably better that you read now. I can’t guarantee the safety of your book in the canoe.”

“Hey, what about my safety?”

“Exactly my point. If it comes down to you or your book, I’m sorry, but I’m saving you.”

Anders was a strong swimmer, but Hawke’s statement sent his mind spinning down a few enticing paths. Perhaps his book could wait in the car.

As they made their way towards Aveline’s apartment, Anders wondered if the day might not turn out so bad after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just cackle imagining Sebastian and Anders as roommates. I don't know who I feel worse for.


	5. Nice Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument with Anders might be just what Aveline needs to shake off her nerves.

Aveline had worn a path in her carpet by the time Hawke rang her doorbell.

“Where have you been?”

“You said to get you at 8:45. It is,” he paused to check his phone, “8:41.”

The hand she ran through her hair got stuck in her ponytail. She pulled her hair loose and retied it. “Sorry. Thank you for driving. I just didn’t think I could focus on the road.”

“Don’t mention it. Good call on the tank top, by the way.”

Aveline frowned, hoping he was serious, and picked up her duffel bag. “Where’s Anders? Please tell me he came.”

Hawke grinned. “Aww, he’ll be touched. He’s out in the car, assuming he hasn’t tried to escape.”

Aveline winced. So Anders hadn’t wanted to go. Did he think it was a stupid idea? “Maybe I should just call and cancel.”

With a sigh, Hawke grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the door. “This is for your own good.”

“Wait! My keys!” She snatched them from an end table as Hawke led her outside. “Did I bring enough water?”

“Maybe you should have a beer,” Hawke suggested, waiting for her to lock the door.

She turned to him, eyes wide. “A beer is the last thing I need! I can make a fool of myself perfectly well sober. Alcohol would only make it worse.”

“Just get it all out of your system now. Deep breaths.”

Trying to follow his advice, she followed Hawke to his car. Anders didn’t look up from his book as she got into the backseat.

“Hello, Anders.” It came out civil, almost calm.

“Hello, Aveline. I’m reading.” Anders was less civil.

“I can see that.”

“I brought falafel for lunch. Made wraps and everything,” Hawke announced. “What did you bring, Aveline?”

She sent him a grave look. “Just drive before I lose my nerve.” Had she even remembered to pack lunch? She could have sworn she put ham sandwiches in a cooler, but had she brought it? Yes. It was in Hawke’s trunk now.

“Aye, Captain.” Hawke drove off, tapping his fingers to whatever song was on the radio. Anders seemed absorbed by his book, which was just as well. _One less thing to worry about_ , she thought. She ran through her checklist again until Hawke came to a stop.

“Why are we stopping?”

“This is Donnic’s house,” said Hawke slowly. “Or at least this is the address you gave me.”

“Ah.” She verified the house number with the address she had in her phone and nodded. “Now, if you’ll just go get him.”

Anders snorted from the passenger seat. Hawke must have told him about her last disastrous “date” with Donnic. At least Hawke had been kind enough to buy Donnic’s drinks in Aveline’s absence.

“Oh, no.” Hawke shook his head and unlocked the doors. “If I show up on Donnic’s porch, he’s going to shut the door in my face. Politely, but still.”

She took a deep breath and undid her seatbelt. The hard part was over. He had already agreed to the date. Hawke would be right there.

“If I can do this, so can you,” Anders said. It was strangely comforting, and with another deep breath, Aveline was on her way to Donnic’s door.

She rang the doorbell and winced, but ever ready, Donnic answered quickly, with his shoes on and all of his things packed.

“Good morning, Aveline.”

“Good morning, Donnic. We’re having weather today.”

Donnic tilted his head. “Is it going to rain? I thought the forecast was sunny.”

Resisting the urge to smack her forehead, Aveline cleared her throat. “Nice weather. It’s nice today.”

“Yes. Should be good for canoeing.” Donnic stood in his doorway and Aveline stood in front of him, neither moving until Hawke honked the car horn.

Grateful for the interruption, she got out of Donnic’s way so he could lock his door. They walked to the car in silence.

“Hello, Donnic.” Hawke’s voice was hearty. “This is my boyfriend, Anders.”

Anders looked up from his book and gave a curt greeting. It was the best Aveline could hope for.

“Shall we get going? Let me know if it’s too hot, too cold, too loud, too quiet, not enough leg room, too much leg room—” Anders silenced Hawke with a hand on his leg and Aveline breathed a tiny sigh of relief. She could get used to this quiet Anders.

She snuck a look at Donnic, who was playing with his phone. It was just as well; she had no idea what to say.

As Hawke headed for the highway, he bounced up in his seat. He fished his buzzing phone out of his pocket and dropped it on Anders’s book. “That’ll be Isabela. What’s she saying?”

“ _I’m just leaving_ ,” Anders read aloud. “ _But I have to pick up Carver_.”

“Carver?” Hawke scratched his beard. “Probably should have invited him myself.”

Aveline gulped. “Invited him where? Isabela? Hawke, what’s going on?”

“Did I forget to tell you?” His sheepish grin was reflected back at her in the rear view mirror. “I may have invited Isabela and Fenris. And apparently, they invited Carver.”

“Which I’m guessing means Merrill is coming, too.” Anders sounded less than thrilled, but Aveline was panicking.

“Wait, there’s eight of us? But what if they don’t have enough canoes?”

“It will be fine, Aveline. We’ll figure it out, like always.” Hawke’s voice was soothing, and she sat back in her seat, trying to keep her cool. “So, Donnic, anything new since we last spoke?"

 _‘What’s new?’ That would have been a good question_ , Aveline thought.

“Not a whole lot. Lots of paperwork, though I should be glad it’s been reasonably quiet at the Guard office.”

Anders scoffed. “Paperwork from all those unnecessary arrests.”

“Do you have a problem with the Guard?” Donnic asked. Anders slammed his book closed and Aveline narrowed her eyes.

“Who wouldn’t have a problem with a system that goes after the underprivileged and those who actually want to help them? The only people who don’t have a problem with the Guard are either rich and powerful or they’re in the Guard.”

“Excuse me?” Donnic's mouth hung open, so Aveline stepped in.

“We are doing good work. Just last week, we broke up a drug ring in Lowtown.”

“And what about the ones in Hightown? Those not on your radar?” Anders challenged. “I heard about that bust. Andraste forbid you actually focus on the real culprits, let alone the root causes—”

“Change does not happen overnight. We do what we can, _within_ the bounds of the law.”

Anders folded his arms across his chest. “And nothing gets done.”

“Do you think it’s an accident that the clinic where you volunteer goes without notice?” Aveline demanded, shooting a look at Hawke.

“Am I supposed to be grateful? What about the legions of citizens who don’t have personal connections in the Guard?”

“All right, enough,” Hawke cut in. “Anders is right, there are major problems that the Guard isn’t addressing and you know it, Aveline. But Aveline and Donnic are on your side, Anders. Screaming at each other isn’t going to fix it.”

The car fell silent. The awkwardness of not being able to talk to a man she liked seemed a simple problem now.

Anders cleared his throat. “I still have...issues with the way the Guard operates, but if the rest of the Guard was more like you two, Kirkwall would be better off.”

That was as good as she could ever hope to get from Anders. She sighed. “You raise some valid points, and I’ll discuss them with my supervisor. I may not approve of all of your methods, but Kirkwall could use more concerned citizens like you.”

A smile formed on Hawke’s face. “See, you two aren’t so different.” Both Aveline and Anders frowned at him, and poor Donnic pursed his lips. “We should do this every weekend.”

Aveline had never heard a worse idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there's no magic and therefor no Justice in this AU, this was my way of keeping Anders in the spirit of his character in DA2.


	6. Different Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ride in Isabela's car means déjà vu for Sebastian, as well as a chance to get way too close to Fenris and Carver.

Isabela’s car was big, but six people was its limit. If it hadn’t had enough seatbelts, Sebastian would have insisted on driving separately. Merrill looked comfortable between Varric and Isabela in front, but he was shoulder to shoulder with Fenris and Carver in the back seat. 

A middle seat was just a temporary discomfort that Sebastian was willing to endure. Carver was far too broad for the middle, and Fenris had gotten in first.

“Look at it this way,” Varric said, turning to face Carver. “We’re doing our part to help the environment.”

Fenris scooted as close to the window as he could. “I just hope everyone showered recently.”

“Hmm.” Isabela looked lost in thought for a moment. “I _think_ I showered last night.”

“In my experience, your scent has never been a problem,” said Fenris in a low voice.

She lowered the rear view mirror so they could see each other. “Right back at you, tiger.”

“You always smell nice, Isabela,” Merrill said. She let out a sigh.

Sebastian brought his knees together to give his grouchy companions more room. Merrill’s comment only seemed to make them grouchier, so he tried to change the subject.

“I haven’t been canoeing since I left Starkhaven. We had a beautiful park with a huge lake surrounded by hundreds of old, majestic trees.” Nothing was quite as pretty in Kirkwall, but at least Planasene was outside of the city.

“That does sound lovely,” said Merrill. “The streams in Sundermount were a bit rugged. I hope I don’t tip the boat.”

Isabela grinned. “That’s part of the fun!”

Shaking his head, Varric chuckled. “Just another reason I’m definitely not going in the water.”

“How about you, Carver?” Sebastian asked. He looked miserable, and Sebastian hoped he was feeling all right. “Did you ever go canoeing in Ferelden?”

His cheeks went pink. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Sebastian refused to give up on his seatmates. “How about in Tevinter, Fenris?”

There was a long pause, and his only response was, “I have.” Guilt hit his stomach as Sebastian realized he had treaded on sensitive territory.

A crude song began to play louder than the music on the radio, and Isabela glanced at her phone. “Oh wow, looks like Aveline actually made it this time, and Donnic.”

Varric looked impressed. “How about Blondie?”

“I think he’s the one typing. There’s something distinctly grumpy about this message.”

Sebastian had no idea who ‘Blondie’ was, but he did pick out a name he knew. “Aveline Vallen? I like her. We talk after chantry service.”

“She’s good people,” said Varric.

“A little _too_ good for my tastes, but to each her own.” Isabela’s lips curled up in a smirk. “The poor girl needs a good roll.”

Sebastian frowned. From his limited experience, Isabela was as hedonistic as he ever was. Perhaps he was too quick to judge, but if there was to be hope for him, then there was hope for her, too.

He didn’t need to comment, for Fenris did it for him. “You think all problems can be fixed with sex.”

“I have yet to find one that can’t. Perhaps you’re just not trying hard enough.” Isabela winked at him, and he raised an eyebrow as if considering it.

Sebastian could remain silent no longer. “I used to take that approach to my problems. Eventually I realized that I could only find answers with the Maker.”

Isabela shrugged. “Or maybe we’re asking different questions.”

He would have continued the discussion, but Varric spoke up. “So, who wants to bet on who'll be the first to roll their canoe?”

“Well, I’d say you, but you’re not going,” Carver said, turning his body further into the corner to try and make room for his shoulders.

Varric laughed. “Okay, Junior, that’s fair.”

“Junior” struck a chord, and Sebastian thought back to earlier that morning at his apartment. He turned to Carver, trying not to let his heart sink. “Is your older brother going?”

Carver crossed his arms. “Yes. Apparently, this whole grand adventure was his idea.”

“Actually, it was Aveline’s idea, but Hawke invited me, thus making it infinitely more fun,” Isabela said. Merrill giggled, but Sebastian sighed.

“What’s wrong? Are you the one person who actually doesn’t worship the ground my brother walks on?” Carver asked. Sebastian shook his head.

“I have no issue with Hawke, but…”

“Let me guess.” Fenris’s mouth curved up in amusement. “You don’t like Anders.”

“He’s my roommate, and he is,” Sebastian groped for the right word, “trying.”

Fenris snorted. “That’s generous.”

“Oh, Blondie’s not so bad once you get to know him. Underneath that moody exterior lies a great sense of humor,” Varric said.

Merrill smiled at Varric. “He certainly seems to make Hawke happy.”

Isabela’s smile was more devious. “I can tell you _exactly_ why that is.” Fenris’s eyes widened, but Carver cut her off before she could elaborate.

“Please, spare me.”

Sebastian was relieved when the conversation shifted, but for the remainder of the trip, he couldn’t get more than a few words out of Fenris or Carver.

The tension had mellowed by the time Isabela pulled into the parking lot. She stepped out of her car to stretch and pulled a face.

"It’s hotter than Andraste’s flaming ass out here. Guess I won’t be needing this.” She pulled off her tank top and tossed it in the car. Sebastian shook his head and looked away, but he was thankful she had a swimsuit on underneath.

“I do hope I put on enough sunscreen. Carver, would you mind?” Merrill held up a bottle of sunscreen and turned her exposed back to Carver. He froze, looking unsure of what to do with his hands.

After a long pause, Isabela took the sunscreen with a laugh. “I’ve got you, Kitten.”

Varric was the last to get out of the car, taking his time to place a long stripe of zinc oxide down his nose. “Wouldn’t want anyone knowing I spent time outdoors. I have a reputation to uphold.”

Fenris just stood with his arms crossed. The sunlight reflecting off his hair made him difficult to look at, but neither that nor his posture stopped Isabela from approaching him.

“Too bad,” she said. She pouted at him and fingered the sleeve of his t-shirt. “I was so hoping I’d get to see more of your lovely tattoos.”

“Perhaps if the day goes well,” Fenris replied. His expression was as close to a real smile as Sebastian had ever seen.

Sebastian put on his sunglasses and took a look around the parking lot.

“I don’t see Hawke’s car.”

“Oh, you won’t. He drives like my grandfather.” Isabela laughed and turned to Carver. “I hear you’re the speed demon of the family.”

Carver frowned. “My brother likes making people wait for him.”

They had finished unloading their supplies when Hawke pulled into the lot, and Sebastian could already see the deep frown on Anders’s face. _So much for a relaxing day_ , he thought before he caught himself. He would just have to make the best of it.

Carver looked like Sebastian felt, and Sebastian wondered if they might discuss the matter further. Carver was a good man, but Sebastian had never seen him around his brother. Right now, he needed to focus on helping someone.

Just so long as Sebastian didn’t have to canoe with Anders, he would be happy. He would never turn away from someone in need, but one day off from his roommate didn’t seem too much to ask.


	7. Warden Camp All Over Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke and Anders didn’t really come for the canoeing, and poor Carver just can’t catch a break.

“Carver! Glad you could join us.”

“Sure you are, brother. That’s why I had to hear about it from Merrill.” Carver crossed his arms and Garrett raised his in defense.

“It’s not like I didn’t want you to come. It was just supposed to be Aveline, Donnic, me, and Isabela. Everyone else sort of invited themselves.”

“I did not invite myself,” Anders pointed out. “You begged me to come. Did things I will not mention in present co—”

“Whatever,” Carver cut in. He had no interest in hearing his brother’s excuses, nor the details of his sex life.

“And Sebastian! What a funny coincidence!” Hawke wore a forced grin, but Anders narrowed his eyes and said nothing.

“That’s a good way to think of it,” Sebastian said.

Before the tension could build, a park employee, maybe a bit older than Carver, approached the group. He was trying to look polite, but the lines in his forehead said he had already had a long morning. Carver knew the feeling. The employee ran a hand through his blond curls and sighed. “How many canoes?” he asked.

Aveline frowned. “Still figuring that out.”

The employee let out another sigh. “All right. While you figure it out, I just need one of you to fill out a form over there with Tallis.” He gestured to an elf with fiery red hair, wearing the same neon green shirt as him. “My name’s Cullen, just come get me when you’re ready.”

“I got this,” Garrett said, patting Aveline on the shoulder. He headed over to the elf, whose bright smile widened when she saw him. Carver wanted to gag.

“I was hoping it’d be you.” Tallis batted her lashes as she spoke, and Carver rolled his eyes, turning back to the group. Fenris sulked, and Anders kept shooting glances their way. Carver groaned. Of course, Garrett had more admirers than he knew what to do with.

“All right,” said Aveline. “We should figure out who is going to go canoeing.”

Isabela fanned herself. “Pretty sure that’s everyone.“

“Right. I mean, who will ride with who. Whom.” Carver could sympathize with Aveline, but at least she had a date. She took a deep breath and started counting people, and her eyes widened when they landed on Isabela. “Is that a flask?”

A band of metal glinted in the sunlight just beneath Isabela’s cutoffs. “I have to keep my water somewhere, don’t I?”

“It had better be water,” Aveline growled. “This is a public park. And that goes for everyone else.”

Fenris and Varric suddenly seemed very interested in cloud formations.

“Careful with this one, Donnic. She’s wild,” Isabela said.

Donnic crossed his arms, about as amused by her antics as Aveline was. “I’m not bailing anyone out of the ranger station for public intoxication, or anything else.”

Garrett returned to drape his arm around Anders’s shoulders. “We’re all going to behave ourselves, aren’t we? I just signed something saying we would, so please don’t make me a liar.”

Aveline eyed him warily. “You and I have very different definitions of behaving, Hawke.”

“Enough of this,” Isabela said. “I’ve been on dry land so long that this river looks like paradise. Now who’s with me?”

“Not me,” Varric said, crossing his arms. “My deadlines aren’t going to meet themselves. I’ll join up with everyone for lunch to survey the damage.”

Isabela put a hand on her hip. “Don’t think you’re getting out of this so easily. I know you’re ahead of schedule—you told me last week.”

Varric raised his palms in the air. “All right, you caught me. But me and water don’t mix. I don’t even drink the stuff.”

“I’m with Varric. I have to work on my disser—” But Garrett didn’t let Anders finish.

“Nice try.”

Isabela sighed. “I’ll take you, Varric. I won’t sink her, unless you tell me to.” Fenris’s brow dropped even lower, but he said nothing. “Besides, I’ve got you covered.” She winked and mimicked taking shots.

Aveline shot her a stern look. “What did I say about this being a public park?”

“Just a little dramamine to boost his sea legs! Honestly, Aveline, what do you take me for?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Aveline shot back.

Isabela shot Varric a knowing look and patted her hip, and he winked back at her while patting his vest. Carver decided not to ask.

“Well, I can ride with Carver,” Merrill announced. Carver nearly choked on his breath. “If that’s all right.”

His response came too fast. “Of course it is.” She grinned at him and Carver avoided making eye contact with anyone else.

“I will just take a kayak, then,” Fenris muttered, glaring daggers at Isabela.

Garrett shook his head. “Tallis said they’re out of kayaks.”

“You could always ride with Sebastian. I’m sure you two have loads of things in common,” Anders suggested, venom in his cheery tone.

“Chief among them a distaste for your company,” said Fenris under his breath. Garrett looked exasperated and for a moment, Carver felt sorry for his brother.

He had always assumed Garrett enjoyed being at the center of love triangles, but the thin line of his mouth said otherwise. Then again, Carver would have taken too many prospects over his current status of none, and his sympathy faded.

“We could continue our discussion of the Tevinter Chantry from last week,” Sebastian said with a smile. “As you might expect, we don’t get firsthand accounts in the seminary.”

Fenris took a deep breath, eyes shifting from Garrett to Isabela. “I…suppose I can humor you.” Isabela’s smiled at Fenris, the promise of “later” written in her eyes, and Carver looked away. He’d trespassed on a private moment, and it soured in his stomach as he realized that everyone else had someone.

Sebastian only had eyes for Andraste and the Maker, and as admirable as that was, Carver didn’t want that life. Varric had his car, or so he proclaimed, but Carver got the feeling there was more to Bianca that wasn’t privy to anyone but Garrett. His gaze fell on Merrill, who was trying to smooth out a wrinkle of her tank top. He just couldn’t figure her out.

She caught him staring. “Is there something on my face? Did I not rub the sunscreen in well enough?” Rubbing at her nose, she added, “If I have a spot, can you get it?”

“No, you’re good,” he stammered. “Just thinking…about lunch.”

“Me too.” Merrill smiled and patted her small cooler. “I brought a salad, I just hope it stays cold.”

“I know what Carver wants for lunch,” Isabela drawled. Carver shot her a stern look and she feigned innocence. “Roast beef?”

“I like that, too,” said Merrill. Carver couldn’t tell if she was serious.

“So it’s settled?” Aveline’s voice was a bit shrill. “D-Donnic and I will ride together, Hawke with Anders…” She rattled off the rest of the pairs, her confidence building as she took the lead. “And we’ll meet at 11:30 for lunch at the central point.”

"Better tell Curly we need five boats, then,” Varric said, pointing his thumb at Cullen. Aveline did the honors, and Cullen helped them launch their respective canoes.

“Remember,” Tallis called. “Wear your life preservers and no open containers!” But her wink suggested that she wasn’t going to enforce those rules. Cullen might have, but he had already moved on to the next group.

After some confusion, Carver sat in the back of the canoe to steer and Merrill perched in front. As they pulled away from the deck, he was happy to break away from the group. His brother was far ahead, and that was just fine with Carver.

He stared at Merrill’s back, so pale it glowed in the sunlight. “Pretty day.”

“It is, isn’t it? I’ve never been to this park before, have you?”

“Uh, no.”

“Of course you haven’t,” she said. “Sorry, I forgot that you haven’t lived here that long, either.”

“It’s okay.” A silence fell over the canoe, and Carver was compelled to fill it. “Did they have canoes in Sundermount?” He regretted the question as soon as it came out of his mouth, but Merrill didn’t seem to mind.

“They did, though they weren’t as nice as these.” She examined the side of the boat. “Well, these are a bit banged up.”

“Probably from idiots like my brother doing dumb things with them,” he grumbled.

Merrill laughed, switching to paddle on the other side. “I’d imagine he was quite a boisterous child.”

“You don’t know the half of it. And yet, Bethany and I were always the ones who got in trouble.” Carver let out a bitter laugh. Merrill’s laugh was melodious, but short-lived.

“I wish I could have met your sister. From everything you and Hawke say, she sounded lovely.”

“She was.” He took a deep breath. “She used to love the outdoors. We were Wardens together. It was one of the few things Garrett didn’t do first.”

“What’s a Warden?” Merrill wondered. He felt silly for assuming she knew.

“Oh, the Grey Wardens. It’s a scouting group. You know, you learn to start fires, do first aid, sing songs, and you get badges for doing it.“

"That sounds fun. I never got badges when I learned any of that stuff. Though, I don’t do any of that stuff very well.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Carver replied.

“I suppose I am good at starting fires in the kitchen, just not on purpose.” Merrill giggled. “But it’s sweet of you to say that.”

The next silence was more comfortable. Steering was a chore, but Carver tried not to let on how difficult it was.

“I like seeing both sides of the river,” she mused. At least if she was teasing him, she was polite about it.

Isabela saluted and Varric tipped his flask as they passed. Somehow, despite Isabela taking frequent swigs of what was definitely not water, she managed to keep the boat straight with no help whatsoever from Varric.

Aveline was so focused on rowing that she didn’t look up as she and Donnic passed. At least Donnic didn’t look bored.

Even engaged in philosophical conversation, Fenris and Sebastian made an efficient team. Fenris ignored Carver and seethed at Merrill, but Sebastian waved as they passed.

“I’d like a bite of your roast beef when we stop for lunch,” Merrill said. Carver almost dropped his oar. “Sorry, I’m getting hungry.”

“Right,” he choked out. “I’m sure we’re getting close.”

As they rowed on, Carver caught sight of a stopped canoe off to the left, with at least one person hunched over inside. Carver shielded his eyes from the sun to try and see better. “Is that one of ours? Is someone hurt?”

“Where? Do you have your Grey Warden first aid kit?” Merrill asked. She followed his eyes to the canoe. “Carver, I don’t think that’s…” Her voice trailed off as they got closer, and Carver recognized his brother and Anders, apparently trying to devour each other’s faces. The image pushed thoughts of lunch far from his mind.

“Maker’s breath, can’t they keep their hands off each other for five minutes?”

“I think it’s sweet.” Merrill giggled. “Though I suppose if I had a brother, I wouldn’t want to see him naked, either.”

He slapped a hand over his eyes. “Oh, Maker, tell me they’re not…”

“Not completely. At least, I don’t think so.” She leaned forward and craned her neck to get a better look while Carver tried to disappear. “How are they even managing that? There are bars in the way.” She turned around to check their own canoe for bars. When faced the front of the boat again, she let out a cry. “Oh, but that’s a big rock!”

He reacted too late. They hit the rock with a thud and came to a halt. Both of them yelped, bracing to capsize, but the canoe bottomed out atop a collection of rocks.

He tried not to look, but his brother and Anders (thankfully clothed from the waist down) surfaced to investigate. It wouldn’t have mattered if they were naked because Carver already wanted to die of embarrassment. It was Warden camp all over again, only worse because Garrett was watching, and there was no Bethany to distract the other kids while he righted the boat.

“Do you need a push, brother?” Garrett called. Anders was in stitches beside him.

Carver narrowed his eyes. “No.“ He tried to dislodge the canoe with his oar, but it wouldn’t budge. Merrill reached over the side and pushed on the rock to no avail, and Carver sighed. “I’m going to get out and move it.”

“Should I get out, too?” she asked. “How can I help?”

 _By never speaking of this again_ , he thought. “Um. Maybe. Hold on.”

She didn’t, and they both tried to get out at the same time. The canoe flipped, dumping the both of them into the water. At least it wasn’t stuck anymore.

When Carver surfaced, he searched for Merrill, but his eyes landed on Garrett and Anders first. “Oh, go back to sucking face already,” he barked.

“But we can do that any time,” Anders called, not even trying to stifle his laughter. “This is happening right now!”

Garrett shook his head and started to climb over the side of the boat. “Let me help you.”

“I’m fine,” Carver spat, even though the panic that flashed across Anders’s face as the canoe wobbled beneath him was gratifying. Merrill came up behind Carver, both oars and lunches in her arms, and her giggles further served to lift his spirits. She set everything on top of the offending rock.

“The water feels nice! Come on, let’s flip it.” Together, they righted the boat. It floated, but it was still half full of water. “Oops. Should we dump it out?”

Carver nodded, and he tried to bear the majority of the load as they flipped it again, splashing more water on themselves in the process. Merrill laughed and he couldn’t help but smile. Most of the water was gone when they had the boat right side up again.

Merrill tossed their things back inside. “Maybe if we board from the rock,” she said, scratching her head. There was some sort of plant stuck to her face, and before he realized what he was doing, Carver reached out to pluck it off.

“Sorry. You had a…this.” He held up the plant to show her and she smiled up at him. Their eyes met, and Carver forgot all about his brother and his embarrassment.

“Thanks. Just a bit of spindleweed. Plenty more where that came from.” She took it from him and tossed it into the water. Of course she would know what kind of plant it was; Merrill was so smart and resourceful. He beamed at her, and she reached up for his hair and–

“Oh, shit!” Garrett’s shout was followed by another splash, and Carver and Merrill turned just in time to see him and Anders fall overboard. The justice was so poetic that Carver couldn’t even be upset at having the moment interrupted.

Merrill covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh dear, should we go help them?” Her concern mixed with laughter as Garrett and Anders emerged from the marsh. Garrett was grinning, but Anders looked like a cat in a bathtub. Carver almost felt bad for him. Almost.

“Need a hand there, brother?” Carver called. Somehow, they had fallen out without their canoe flipping, and Garrett swept Anders up in his arms.

“I’ve got it under control,” he said with a laugh, setting Anders back in the boat. “You just worry about getting back in.”

“Should we try the rock?“ Merrill asked.

"Let’s do it. Quickly.” Carver didn’t want to hang around to witness whatever bizarre rescue fantasy his brother and Anders were about to act out.

He steadied the boat for Merrill as she scaled the rock and climbed in, then she braced the boat against the rock while he joined her. It went smoother than he could have hoped, and they pushed off into the open water.

“Ah, so _that’s_ how they worked around the bars. I’ll have to remember that,” she said, watching Garrett’s canoe.

“I don’t even want to–wait, you’ll have to what?”

Merrill just grinned and passed him his paddle.


	8. Better Off Not Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris begins to move on.

Fenris could think of worse ways to spend a morning. Once Sebastian had exhausted the questions Fenris was willing to answer, they fell into a meditative state. The silence was pleasant, but when they made landfall, Fenris was glad to see that Isabela and Varric were also disembarking.

"I have to hand it to you, Rivaini. I don't want to jinx it, but this experience has been far more tolerable than I thought," Varric said, dragging the canoe onto the sand.

Isabela smiled and tucked her flash back under her shorts. "Just you wait, Varric. You'll be trading Bianca in for a yacht."

Varric put a hand over his exposed chest. "Don't even joke! She doesn't know I'm here and I'd prefer to keep it that way."

"And you wonder why I don't take your advice," Fenris said. Isabela smirked at him.

"If you're in the market for advice, I've got a few tips."

Fenris cocked an eyebrow. "Perhaps we could discuss them over lunch."

"I'm game."

Varric looked from Fenris to Isabela with barely contained glee, then approached Sebastian. "Come on, Choir Boy. Tell me about the mystical realm of Starkhaven."

"You do know it's only a few hours from here, right?"

“I don’t get out much. Humor me,” said Varric, heading off with Sebastian headed toward a picnic table. Fenris would have to remember to buy Varric a beer later.

Once only Isabela was watching, Fenris pulled out his flask and took a long drink.

"You poor thing, however did you make it here sober?" Isabela asked, her eyes wide.

"This morning was supposed to go quite differently."

"Sorry about that. I can think of a few ways to make it up to you." Her thick voice lit a spark within him, and he took another swig from his flask and smirked back at her.

"Let's start with lunch and see where it goes."

"I like the sound of that."

Aveline and Donnic, looking only slightly more comfortable than earlier, disembarked as Isabela retrieved her lunch. Aveline made eye contact with her as if to say, "I'm watching you," but the pair joined Varric and Sebastian at their picnic table. Carver and Merrill, drenched but grinning like fools, were not far behind.

Fenris tried not to think about the conspicuously absent couple and what they might be up to as Isabela pulled him away.

"I just need to find a water fountain to refill my flask."

"Ah, yes. So do I," he said. Aveline was too busy laying out picnic supplies to scrutinize them, and they slipped off.

They found a shady tree to sit under, but Fenris couldn't stop his mind from drifting.

"I think you should let it go and have a bit of fun for a change," Isabela announced, pulling out a container of fruit salad.

Fenris stopped just short of putting his flask to his lips. "Sorry?"

“Look, I don't blame you. I wouldn't kick Hawke out of bed, either." When he raised an eyebrow, she smiled. "I see the way you look at him. If you looked at anyone else like that, I guarantee they'd have you on the spot."

"Is that so?"

The glint in her eyes was a challenge worth considering.

He and Isabela ate and drank in silence. Being away from Hawke, away from the rest of the group, cleared his head. Or maybe it was the wine.

"When I came to Kirkwall, I had nothing. Without Hawke, I'd have no job, no home." He frowned at the flask in his hand. "Where I come from, people do not make gestures like those without expectations. Motives."

"Now _that_ I can understand.” She took a few thoughtful bites. “I know it sounds mad, but I think he really is just that nice. At least, he has yet to prove me wrong.”

It was the wine that gave him the confidence to give voice to his next thought, one that had been bothering him since that morning. "So, you and Anders have a history."

Isabela raised a brow, but her voice was even. “Picked up on that, did you?”

“Does Hawke know?”

"Is that what's got you so worked up?" She put her salad down and sighed. "It was years ago. Anders and I used to run in similar circles, we were lonely, and things happened. It doesn't bother Hawke, though I doubt he wants the full report." Her lips curved in a sly smile. "Do you?"

"No."

She shrugged. "It was just a way to pass the time.”

“Are all your relationships like that?"

“Would that really be so bad? That _I’ll die for you, I can’t live without you_ stuff makes for a good movie, but in the real world, it’s a recipe for disaster. The way I see it, sometimes you need to just find what makes you happy. Life’s too short for anything else.”

It made sense to Fenris. He didn’t want anyone, not even a lover, having that kind of power over him. And Hawke and Anders certainly seemed to be under some kind of spell.

Only later would it occur to him that Isabela didn't really answer his question.

He found his flask empty, and Isabela was quick to hand him hers. It was larger, and warm from her thigh. He took a long drink of her rum, clean and overproofed. It prickled his throat going down, but he did not flinch. When he met Isabela’s eyes, that spark was back, and he could not deny its appeal.

She was no fool. She knew what this was. But the look in her eyes stirred a hunger within him that he had not felt in some time. Perhaps it was just lust, but he wanted to explore it.

Isabela moved first. She took the flask out of his hands and set it aside, then she gave his lips something better to do. He conceded as she lowered him to the ground, her hand cradling his head. He expected the deft seduction, but there was tenderness and restraint as well, and she pulled back when he pushed.

“Tonight,” she breathed. “I’ll drop you off last. You name the place.”

“Or we can let this happen here and now.”

Isabela drew back and licked her lips. “I like that idea. But I intend to take my time with you. Life's not _that_ short.”

He grabbed her hand and let his voice go rough, because she liked it. “Then I’ll see you tonight.”

It had the desired effect; she shivered and pulled him up for one more kiss. Before it could get too heated, they broke apart to clean up their picnic and make their way back to the shore.

Hawke and Anders had showed up, Anders grinning like the cat that swallowed the--Fenris couldn't finish the thought. But the ache was duller now.

_Perhaps I ought to take Isabela's advice more often._

"And where have you two been?" Hawke asked.

"I could ask you the same question, but we both know the answer, don't we?" Isabela replied. Fenris was surprised to find that he didn't care what the others assumed.

"Aww, I’m almost starting to feel left out," Varric joked. Merrill and Carver were blushing. "What do you say, Sebastian?"

Sebastian laughed. "Maybe next time."

"You're always welcome to canoodle with me, Varric,” said Hawke, extending an arm towards him.

"And that's why I love you, Hawke." Varric knocked his flask against Hawke's water bottle (though Fenris doubted it contained water).

Anders just smiled at the two of them, and it was a smile that went all the way to his eyes. Fenris wanted to sneer, but he saw it--that _I can’t live without you_ sentiment--and all he could do was shake his head.

He used to wonder how things might have been different if he had just had the courage to say something to Hawke, before he met Anders. Maybe he was better off not knowing.

Isabela passed him her flask, but he shook his head.

"I'll drink to that,” she said. Her smile went all the way to her eyes, too.


	9. A Little Tipsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Hawke and Isabela otherwise occupied, it’s up to Merrill to get things done.

Merrill smiled as Isabela and Fenris headed off. If anyone could cheer Fenris up, it was Isabela.

Carver pulled the canoe up the shore and Merrill hopped out, her wet shorts sticking to her legs. Varric eyed the two of them.

“All right, I’ll bite. What happened?”

Merrill laughed, but Carver’s mouth pulled tight.

“I don’t want to talk about it.“

Varric chuckled. “Understood. Well, have you seen your brother?”

Carver’s frown deepened. “I don’t want to talk about that, either.”

Merrill shook her head. “You should probably just start without Hawke. I think he and Anders are going to be a while.”

“Say no more.” Varric passed his flask to Carver. “You look like you could use this.“

To Merrill’s surprise, Carver tilted his head back to take a long drink. She let her eyes wander down his neck to where his wet shirt clung to his chest, and there was a pull in her stomach.

Definitely hunger. 

Heat rose to her ears and she turned away to retrieve their lunches. Isabela was right again; teasing Carver was a good distraction from worrying about her interview. Carver offered her a smile when she handed him his bag, and they sat down next to Varric.

Across from her, Aveline had enough food for five and all the picnic supplies to go with it. Donnic, meanwhile, had brought his own sandwich and nothing else.

"How has everyone liked the water? I hope no one had any trouble,” said Merrill.

“It’s peaceful,” Sebastian replied. “Almost reminds me of home.”

Varric shrugged. “I still don’t see what all the fuss is about, but it could be worse.” He held his flask out to Carver once more. “At least I’m still dry.”

Carver snatched it and took another drink. Varric pulled out another flask and looked expectantly at Aveline. She narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"Aww, no comment from the Guard?”

She shot an icy glare at everyone but Donnic. “Any asinine behavior is on your own heads.”

Sebastian cleared his throat. “How about you, Donnic?” he asked. “Are you enjoying your day?”

Donnic took his time finishing a bite. “It’s been a quiet morning.”

Merrill pursed her lips. Donnic’s tone gave no indication on whether or not quiet was good, and Aveline looked down.

“Well, how about the view?” Merrill asked.

Donnic shrugged. “It’s a clear day.”

 _What does Aveline see in him?_ Merrill wondered. A pang of guilt hit her at the unkind thought. _Maybe he’s just nervous. But, Aveline and Carver get all cute and flustered when they’re nervous. Donnic’s more like a stick._ She sighed. _Isabela would know what to do._

But Isabela didn’t have time to fix everyone’s problems. Hawke would know what to do, too, but he deserved a little time off.

It was up to Merrill.

“Your sandwich looks good, Donnic. Doesn’t it, Aveline? What kind of sandwich is it?”

Donnic furrowed his brow. “Ham…”

“Oh! Didn’t you bring ham sandwiches, too, Aveline? Wow, you two have a lot in common!”

Aveline cleared her throat and stole a look at Donnic. “Ham is very low in fat. This brand is also low in sodium.”

“I think this brand was on sale,” Donnic said.

_Well, at least they’re talking now._

Varric patted her on the back. “Nice try, Daisy.“

 _Have I made things worse?_ But before she could talk herself down, Carver held out his sandwich.

"Didn’t you want a bite, Merrill?”

“You remembered!” She leaned over and took a bite, keeping her eyes on his. “Mmmm, sometimes I forget how much I like meat.”

Varric looked to the rest of his companions and shook his head at their blank responses. “Of all the times for Rivaini and Hawke to go awol.”

“I think she’s doing it on purpose,” Carver said. Merrill giggled and nudged her shoulder against his. Isabela was right; the boy could be taught.

“So, Donnic, what do you like to in your spare time?” asked Sebastian.

“I like to read.”

Varric perked up at this. “Oh, are you reading anything now?”

“Actually, one of your books. _Dust Town Deception_ ,” said Donnic. “It’s a good read so far.”

“Really? You wouldn’t just be saying that to get in Aveline’s good graces, would you?” This confused Donnic, and Varric shook his head. “Well, it’ll get you in my good graces. I’m actually working on something new, loosely inspired by our city’s Guard. Got any insights? Perhaps on your Captain?”

“She’s a fine captain. The best I’ve had in my career.”

Aveline’s eyes went wide and she choked out the words, “Thank you, Donnic,” before she froze. Merrill filled in the blanks for her.

“She says the same about you! Well, except for the part about being captain, because you’re not.” She poked Carver’s hips below the table and he jumped.

“Ah, yes, she was just telling me last week how good your work is,” he added. Merrill found his hand under the table and gave it an encouraging squeeze. His cheeks went pink.

“Oh, Hawke mentioned a big bust in Lowtown,” Varric said. “Quick, give me the details before Blondie gets back.“

Donnic recounted the story, with occasional input from Aveline. By the time Merrill caught sight of Hawke’s canoe, she had indulged in more than a few sips from Carver’s borrowed flask. Even better, their hands were still clasped under the table, and she hoped that this would distract Carver from his brother’s arrival.

Varric smirked and toasted Hawke and Anders as they approached. "Nice of you to join us. Aveline has extra sandwiches, but from the looks on your faces, I’m guessing you already ate.”

Aveline gave them a stern look. “If I catch so much as a whiff of public indecency…”

“It was just a little picnic, Aveline. Totally decent,” said Hawke, holding his hands up in front of his chest. Aveline wasn’t buying it. “Would it help if I said we were obscenely sweet about it? We just wanted to spare you the cavities.”

“It’s all out of our systems now, I promise,” Anders added.

Carver snorted. “That will be the day.” Merrill laughed and his lips twitched.

“In fact, Aveline, I’m surprised you wanted us to join you for lunch,” said Hawke, ignoring the comment. “There is a perfect, secluded little spot just on the other side of that forest–”

“Hawke.” Aveline’s voice shot out like a warning. “Don’t.”

Donnic finished his sandwich, none the wiser. And people called Merrill oblivious.

“Have it your way,” Hawke said. He sat down on Varric’s other side, and Merrill scooted closer to Carver to help make room.

Anders only nodded at the others when he took his seat, but he sent a sly look to Carver and Merrill. "Don’t you two look cozy.”

Even Carver couldn’t pretend to frown at that.

“I knew there was a story there!” Varric said. He turned to Hawke. “Your brother was holding out on me.”

“Carver and Merrill just wanted to go for a little swim.“ Hawke reached across the table to brush a lock of hair out of Anders’s eyes. “But can you blame them? The water was pretty amazing.”

“You certainly sold me on canoeing, love.” Anders gazed back at him, dreamy smile breaking into a grin. “It was even worth falling overboard.”

Varric laughed. “I’ll take your word on that one.”

“Don’t worry, Varric,” said Hawke, patting him on the back. “I would never let you drown.”

Anders nodded. “He’s very good at daring rescues.”

“Hey, what were you saying about cavities?” Carver muttered. Hawke smirked at him.

“Awfully tough talk for someone who’s been holding Merrill’s hand under the table all afternoon.”

Carver opened his mouth to protest, but Merrill leaned up to place a kiss on his flushed cheek before he could speak. He froze and she giggled, releasing his hand. She was about to send Hawke a triumphant grin when Carver cupped her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It was over too soon, but Merrill had a feeling there would be more to come once they were alone.

_Thank the Creators for whiskey. And Varric._

“Well, if that doesn’t get you in the mood for romance, I don’t know what will,” Hawke announced. “Donnic, do you feel me?”

“What?” Donnic and Aveline spoke in unison, in respective confusion and fury.

“If that didn’t do it for you, this might.” Varric pointed at Isabela and Fenris in the distance, looking disheveled and shameless. Merrill beamed at them and Varric let out a wistful laugh. “Makes me miss Bianca. I just hope she forgives me for the whole boating thing.”

“If she doesn’t, you’ll always have me,” Hawke said.

Carver wrapped an arm around Merrill, and she settled against his side. Surrounded by her friends, and perhaps a little tipsy, she felt like she could take on the world, or at least a room full of interviewers.


	10. A Strange Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnic offers an outsider's perspective on this strange family, but will he ever get a clue?

"That's it, Hawke, I'm taking your keys." Even though Aveline meant business, the corners of her mouth twitched.

"And that’s why I love you, Aveline.” He turned to Donnic. “Not in _that_ way, mind you. But I trust her with my life. And the love of my life.”

“Which is obviously you,” Anders said, pointing at Donnic. But if Donnic had learned anything today, it was that Hawke's intentions were unmistakable. With the way Hawke and Anders looked at each other, it was a wonder they even acknowledged anyone else.

Aveline's intentions were not so clear, for better or worse. With her occasional stutter, he wondered if she might be trying to tell him something, but so far, she hadn't given any indication of why she had invited him.

Now that she had taken charge, it was almost like she was at work. The idea that Aveline would be nervous around him was preposterous. This was just a friendly gesture, and any quirks were just a result of being out of uniform. At least the diversion was amusing.

Donnic turned to Aveline. “You’re right, you had better drive.”

“Actually, this is fairly normal behavior,” said Varric. “Give him an hour and he’ll be fine.”

“Even though Varric has a point, I’d just as soon drive.” Aveline held out her hand and Hawke fished his keys out of his pocket. He dropped them into her palm with a grin.

“Maybe this was my plan all along.” Hawke winked at Aveline and she let out a half-hearted grunt.

“Will you be all right, Isabela? I would be happy to drive on the trip home,” Sebastian said.

Isabela sent him a wicked smile. “Ooh, Sebastian, I would love to see you drive stick. You've got a deal, as long as Fenris and I can sit up front and watch.”

“Oh, sure.” Varric made a show of protesting but there was a glint in his eye. “I see how it is. Stick me in back with the lovesick puppies.”

Merrill’s face lit up. “Don’t worry, Varric. I’ll just lean on Carver. You'll hardly notice me.” Carver’s eyes went wide, but it was more out of excitement than nerves.

“It runs in the family,” Fenris grunted.

Proving his point (intentionally or not, Donnic couldn’t be sure), Anders chose that moment to coo at Hawke. “Perhaps we should switch to water, love. Don’t want to get dehydrated.” He passed a water to Hawke, then extended the offer to the rest of the group.

Hawke took a drink and passed his bottle back to Anders. "You’re looking a little pink yourself. Maybe it’s just the vodka, but I’ll be damned if you get a sunburn on my watch.”

“You want to slather my body with lotion again? How could I refuse?”

Carver frowned as they headed for the canoe. “Oh, way to get out of cleaning up, brother,” he called, picking up a pile of plastic wrap. “And for the Maker’s sake, put a damn shirt on.”

“Shouldn’t the Maker be allowed to admire His handiwork?” Isabela smirked. “I know I’m enjoying it.” Next to her Fenris folded his arms, but his bemused eye roll was a vast improvement over his mood that morning.

The way Hawke dabbed sunscreen on Anders’s nose was almost nauseatingly cute, and Donnic had to look away. Suddenly, Aveline’s mixed signals didn’t seem so bad. He could never imagine her being so indiscreet.

But no one seemed to take anything too personally in this group; not Hawke and Anders’s incessant flirtation, nor Carver’s complaints, nor Isabela’s dirty jokes. Even legitimate arguments were over as soon as they started.

Perhaps Hawke was the glue, but the event felt more like a family gathering than the a friendly outing.

“How are you holding up?” asked Varric, pulling Donnic from his thoughts.

“What do you mean?”

“All of this,” Varric gestured to the chaos around them, “can be a lot to take. But she’s worth it.”

Donnic regarded him with confusion. “Aveline? I already told you, she’s an excellent captain."

Varric laughed and shook his head. "Now, I know you're not that dense." When that didn't clear it up, he sighed. "Maybe this is none of my business—"

"That has never stopped you before," Fenris cut in.

"—but don't you think there might be a reason she asked you here today?"

"As in she wants to 'woo' you." Fenris scratched his chin. "I think that would be the appropriate word, considering the backwards way she's going about it."

"Court?" Varric offered.

Isabela stepped up behind Fenris and ran a finger along the point of his ear. “I was going to go with ‘bang’ but she might not have it in her.”

Donnic turned to look behind him. Aveline and Hawke (who had taken his brother’s advice and put on a shirt) were chatting, unaware, as they loaded canoes. She caught Donnic’s eye for a second before looking back at Hawke, who pinched the bridge of his nose.

The rest of the day began to fall into place. Coming to Kirkwall was a new beginning for Aveline. He didn’t know the specifics, only that her losses were too great for a guard barely older than him.

This was her family. She wanted them here to make her comfortable. Did she want him to be part of it? Perhaps that was too presumptuous.

He turned back, but only Varric remained.

“I don’t mean to brag, but as something of an expert on family drama, trust me when I say not many people could hack it like you did today.” Varric smiled and replaced his flask. “She’s worth it.”

Donnic wasn’t sure how to respond, but Varric walked away to shove off with Isabela. Carver and Merrill had already set out, grinning at each other instead of watching where they were going. Fenris and Sebastian dragged their canoe to the water, leaving the original foursome on the bank.

“Now, Aveline.” Hawke’s voice was firm. Aveline swallowed and sat down in the canoe. Donnic made to launch the boat but Hawke shook his head, so he climbed in.

“Don’t you need a push?” Aveline stammered.

“Not as bad as you do,” Hawke said under his breath.

“What?”

Hawke just pushed them into the water and waved. “See you on the other side.” He watched them paddle off, Anders standing behind him with his chin on Hawke’s shoulder. Like parents sending their child off into the world. Or was Varric the father figure in this situation? And what did that make Isabela?

 _What a strange family_.

Once out of earshot, Aveline cleared her throat. “I’m sorry about all this, Donnic.”

“It’s been interesting, to say the least.”

She fell silent and rowed them forward for a stretch. “You should know the real reason I asked you to come out today."

When she did not speak, he urged her on with an, “All right.”

“I’m not like Hawke. He makes it look so easy, but this is...difficult for me.”

Donnic chuckled. “You not being like Hawke is not a bad thing. I can’t see you being so public with your affection.”

With a deep breath, Aveline launched into a speech. “You are an honorable man, and--what?”

“Varric might have talked to me.” He paused. “And Fenris. And Isabela.”

Aveline groaned. “Oh, Maker, what did they say?”

To recount the words—Isabela’s words in particular—would just fluster her, and this was the most they had talked all day. “Nothing that I didn’t already suspect.”

“I see.” Aveline sounded deflated and Donnic realized his error. He ceased rowing and turned to face her, rocking the boat. She watched him, guarded, as he summoned a speech of his own.

“You have an interesting family. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t intimidated. But after today, I can see that you are as remarkable outside of the office as you are in it.”

Aveline had smiled at him before, but never like that. In the months and years that came after, he would realize that smile was only for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who stuck with me through this! I'm flattered that anyone would take the time to read my work, and your kind comments and kudos have meant the world to me. I hope you enjoyed reading this little diversion as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> I made up this silly AU to keep myself occupied on an endless canoe trip. Thanks to JD for all her help and encouragement!
> 
> Apologies to Terry Gross.


End file.
